


Sunday Best

by liferuinedbyrenner



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Orginal Female Character - Freeform, RPF, Romance, Sex, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liferuinedbyrenner/pseuds/liferuinedbyrenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace spends the weekend with her family and gets dragged to a brunch where things take a turn for the better. But is it all a plot by her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an on going series. A series of one shots about their reunions after splitting up. This is one of them.

She must have gone through her phone messages already a hundred times. Sitting in her mothers kitchen, wanting to be anywhere but there. Listening to her mother saying all those horrible things about Jeremy. But how it had been all her fault for letting Scott use her to split them up. Then blaming Jeremy for all the drinking and women and flaunting that girl, Autumn around. It had been all her mother had talked about since they'd split up. As if she was some bug oracle to tell her daughter of all the mistakes she had made! The biggest mistake ever, being with Scott in the first place.

Grace sat at the counter, sitting on one of the high stools that swirled around so she could see who was coming up behind her. Remembering as a kid how she'd used to stand on it whilst her father whizzed her around. Falling off occasionally. One time breaking her arm in the process. She rubbed her arm, remembering the pain. Showing the scar the Jeremy one night a few months ago and kissing it better. Looking around the kitchen. This was the room where she had chosen her career at the age of eight as she watched her grandma cook meals for their family. Learning the simple things first. Grace and Tonya would sit and watch her bake, licking the spoons afterwards. Tonya always winning. 

She continued to look at her cell, now scrolling down her photo stream. Pictures after picture, memory after memory. Tears filling her eyes. Grace placed it onto the counter, trying not to look at it anymore. Her head turning as she heard the clinking of high heels on the tiled kitchen floor. Feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Is that what your wearing today?" Grace heard her mother call out from behind her. She sighed. Sometimes her mother could be so critical and then be sweet and caring. Grace turned back towards the counter, casually glancing at her cell phone. 

Mrs Adams stood next to her daughter, dressed in a smart blue pantsuit, with a matching neck scarf. 

Grace shot her a quick smile. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know the Queen of England was visiting today," she commented. 

"You were always such a smart girl," Mrs Adams said, kissing her daughter on the top of her head. "Wonder what happened," 

Grace laughed. She had inherited most of her traits from her mothers side of their family. Her humour and her grand mothers cooking style. 

"I'm serious though honey, why don't you go and change into that pretty flowery dress you wore a few months ago at..." Her train of thought ran away with her as she remembered the last time she had seen her daughter wearing it.

Grace took a deep breath. "You mean at Valerie's birthday party," she finished for her. It had only been six months ago. Just after Jeremy had officially told his mother that he and Grace were dating. A week after the dinner at the mayors. Not that Valerie had been shocked by the news, already knowing before hand. 

"You always looks so pretty in it. And I want to show you off in front of my friends. And I don't think they'd appreciate the cotton pjs." 

Grace looked at herself, shaking her head. "I think they suit me," 

Mrs Adams looked at her daughter, thinking she looked pretty in those pjs but didn't think they would be fitting for her friends. She saw Grace peer at her cell phone. It broke her heart every time she saw the disappointed look in her eyes. Seeing her own heart break. The breakup had hit her harder than she would let on. All of her family being there to support her. The worst thing of all was when the removal men had come to take away Jeremy's belongings from her condo a few after he had moved in. Except for a few shirts that were still in the bathroom hamper. One of which she wore most nights to bed. It still smelling of the aftershave that Jeremy wore, that spicy sweet Chanel. 

She blocked her daughters view by placing her hand on top of the phone. 

"Sweetie, please. Brighten yourself up a bit. It might make you feel better. You know my friends are looking forward to having you come join us today."

Grace looked up at her mother. "Why did I agree to do this again?" 

"Because your my daughter and you love me. And the free publicity for the restaurants couldn't hurt,"

Mrs Adams walked around the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot. Her eyes widened as she noticed the breakfast spread layout on the counter. 

"did you do all this? That's the whole point of brunch hunny. You don't need to cook, someone will do it for you," she said. 

Grace reached in front of her, taking a piece of bacon off a nearby plate. "I couldn't sleep. I've been awake since 5am," chewing on her bacon. 

"Your grandma used to do that when I was little. Sunday mornings we'd wake up and it would be.... Like this," she said, pointing at the spread Grace had made. "Usually when there was something on her mind,"

She picked up a freshly baked muffin off the counter top, breaking off a bit and taking a bite. "If you want to take about it hunny, you know I'm here." 

Grace took in a deep breath. Glancing down at her cell again. "I know you are its just..."

"You used to talk to me about everything. Every time Scott cheated on you. Every time Grace. Talk to me."

Grace saw her mom reach out her hand over the kitchen counter, trying her best to comfort her daughter. Finally touching her hand softly. Grace staring at it. "I know I did. But I'm not 15 anymore,"

"But your still my little girl,"

Grace began to feel the tears swell in her eyes again. "What do you want me to say. That I was stupid to let Scott use me like that. That I shouldn't have let him come within 5 miles of that party? That I shouldn't have been drinking?" 

She reeled off another few reasons why she had been so stupid at that party. Everything had been perfect that morning. Jeremy had given her that Tiffany heart locket before they had left. And a day hasn't gone by where she had taken it off. It permanently around her neck. She had thought about returning it. Asking everyone what she should do! Grace didn't want to come off as a money grabber. By now some woman would have sold it now and run off with the cash. But it was too beautiful to her. A gift for that perfect moment. Her hand reached up, touching it, playing with it between her fingers. Remembering how Jeremy's fingers had touched her neck when he place it around it. 

"I know it was my fault. It's all my fault." she let the tears fall down her cheek. 

"Hey," 

Mrs Adams moved from around the counter to her daughters side, wrapping her arms around her. Running her hands up and down her back, comforting her like she did when she was young. Grace rested her head on her mothers shoulder, holding on to her. 

"You couldn't have known what he was going to do. Scott's always been the same. He's always had a devious streak. Once a cheater Grace." 

Grace pulled away quickly from her mother. "What does that make me? Why did I let him get so close?"

Mrs Adams sighed, not sure who her daughter actually meant. "Who, Scott or Jeremy?" She asked, pulling out a tissue from her pants pocket and offering to Grace. Watching as she wiped the tears from her ears.

"I miss him so much. And I'm so angry. Why didn't he fight for me mom? Why didn't he punch Scott. Instead he just walked away." 

Mrs Adams shook her head. "I don't know sweetheart. There's only one person who can answer that. Have you seen him lately?" The older woman asked, knowing the answer. Knowing that there had been no contact because she had asked Valerie the same question last weekend at last Sunday's brunch. But she wasn't about to tell her daughter that! 

Grace shook her head. Remembering the last time she had seen Jeremy. She had been standing outside the restaurant, looking at the new sign when she noticed his car parked across the street, just watching her. Driving away when she caught his eye. Wishing that he'd walked over and broken the deafening silence between them. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love him," Grace declared. 

Mrs Adams smiled down at her daughter. "I know that, you know that. Maybe you should tell Jeremy that!" 

"He won't talk to me. I don't think I could stand the see the look of disappointed in his eyes." 

Her mother shook her head at her daughter. "I don't believe that. You could never be a disappointment to anyone, especially to me or your family." She hugged her again, even tighter than before. 

Both of them pulled away as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs towards them. Grace smiled, seeing her father on the doorway.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked, looking around the kitchen as all the food, his wife and his daughter. Walking towards them, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Someone's been busy. Can't sleep." 

Grace stepped off her stool, nodding at her father. "I'm going to grab a shower and get changed. Then mom can introduce me to these women who lunch!" She said gesturing to her mother. Grace wasn't looking forward to enduring an afternoon of her mothers friends. Having them looking down at her. Obviously knowing all about her disastrous love life. Being cheated on countless times and making the stupid mistake of letting her ex get close to her, to use her. 

She spent half an hour taking a shower. Standing under the water, almost falling asleep. She couldn't keep staying up all night cooking. Not getting any sleep, then going to work. It was exhausting. Tonya had told her that she either needed to take a few days off and sleep or get Jeremy out of her system somehow. 

She walked back into her bedroom, the same bedroom since they'd moved in when she was 6 years old. It would always be her bedroom. Her parents hadn't wanted to re decorate or change it to a study. Wanting their children to always have a place to come back too. Somewhere safe if they ever needed their parents. And Grace had needed them a lot lately. 

Her eyes drifted down to her bed, the sheets neatly made and a dress laid out on top of it. The dress her mother insisted on wearing. A pretty backless Paisley patterned summer dress. Grace looked at it, picking it up between her fingers. The fabric soft. She didn't mind wearing it, it looked good on her. Showing off all her assets. Slipping it on over her head and letting it fall down her body, just managing to zip it up. Grace turned around, glancing at herself in the mirror that leant against the wall on her dresser. Running her fingers through her hair, brushing it over her back. The straps of her dress down her shoulders. Mrs Adams had also picked out a pair of shoes for her too. Silver pumps. Grace slipped them on to her feet. Resisting the urge to tap her heels together. But these were not ruby slippers and there was no magic spell that could make all her troubles fade away. Thankful that there were also no flying monkeys. She hated those. A smile crept her face as she remembered watching the film with Jeremy one afternoon, snuggled in his arms, shielding her eyes when the flying monkeys came on. The creepiest thing she had ever seen as a kid and as an adult. Sitting at her dresser as she picked out her watch and gently picking up the necklace she had carefully placed there before her shower. Grace kept staring at it. Wishing Jeremy was there to put it on for her. Missing the feel of his fingers against her skin. His lips on her neck. Grace closed her eyes, drifting off into her thoughts. The thoughts that had been her only comfort on lonely nights. 

Her ways opened quickly as she heard a tapping on her door. "I'm going in ten minutes of your ready or not," her mother shouted behind the door. 

"Okay, okay I'm ready. I'll meet you downstairs." She stood up, taking one last look at herself. Looking good on the outside whilst her stomach was doing summersaults. Facing her mother and her friends was going to take more than courage. More like a few bloody Mary's. 

 

The brunch this week was being held at her mothers friend, Margaret Bishop's house about a twenty minutes ride from the Adams house. Grace sitting quietly in the passenger seat as she listened to her mother talking about the achievements of her friends children. About how well they were doing. Then she watched as a smile spread across her face. Telling Grace that no mother could be more proud of their daughter than she. 

Grace stepped into the house, looking around at her future. Seeing women in their early 60's, dressed in smart pant suits. Just like her mother had been. Realising this was her future when she hit her fifties. It was inevitable. Like so many things in her life. That she would constantly screw up the things she loved. Letting Scott take advantage of her and letting Jeremy walk out on her were the biggest two to date. She wouldn't let Scott get anywhere near her ever again. Hearing that his girl friend Amanda, the woman be had been seeing behind Grace's back had thrown him out for a few days. Promptly taking him back afterwards. Making Grace realise that they were well suited after all or Amanda was just too dumb to realise how much of a sleaze bag Scott really was. 

She followed her mother around the room as she mingled with her friends. One thing that was curious is that most of the older women were accompanied by someone a little younger. Someone who also looked similar. Grace looked around her, seeing a sign above the fire in the main room of the house. "Singles Brunch Mixer." Grace grabbed her moms arm, pulling her out into the hallway where people were starting to gather. 

"What the hell is this? A mixer? Is that why you wanted me here?"

Mrs Adams smiled. Straightening out Grace's hair, making sure it didn't cover her shoulders. Showing off as much flesh as possible. 

"I just want you to have a chance at meeting someone hunny. I want you to be happy," 

Grace shook her head, furious at her mother for interfering. "I don't need you to find me dates Mom, I'm happy on my own,"

Mrs Adams took her daughters lead and shook her head. "No your not Grace. Your lonely and miserable without..." Taking a pause before she said his name. "Jeremy," 

"Well there's nothing I can do about it. He made it pretty clear what he thinks of me. Not even letting me explain what happened." Grace felt her emotions rise again. The memory of him leaving was still as painful and raw as ever. 

Mrs Adams held her daughters arm. "I just want to see the smile on your face again. Please do this for me. There are a lot of eligible men in there. If I were single...." 

"Mom!" Grace giggled, looking behind her, seeing some of the eligible men her mother was talking about. Tilting her head in that cute way she did when she was checking someone out. 

They both laughed lightly. "For me?" 

She let out a sigh, nodding her head. "Okay okay. I'll give it an hour then I'm going home,"

"Good girl. Now let's find you a boyfriend."

Grace rolled her eyes as her mom dragged her back into the house. "I, gonna need a drink," She pushed past a few crowds to head into the kitchen. The smell of food was devine. But not as good as her food would have been if her mother had told her about it before hand! She picked up a tartlet, taking a small bite. Taking a moment to taste it properly. It tasted okay. Grace looked at her watch, wondering when it would be okay to make a quick exit. Then the bar caught her eye. Biting her lip, looking the bottles over. "Damn," she whispered. No hard liquor. 

"You want something specific?" The barman asked. 

Grace looked at the bottles again then looked up at the bartender. "What do you recommend." 

"I'm only supposed to serve Virgin cocktails but you look like you need a drink. How about a Bloody Mary? A little of both."

She nodded quickly. The bartender looked at her, smiling. "You don't remember me do you?"

Grace studied him more closely. He was probably in his mid twenties, dark, very cute. 

"Josh," he said. "I applied for a job as bartender in your restaurant last year," 

Her mind thought back, trying to remember him. But so much had happened in the last year that she couldn't honestly remember. "I'm sorry and I'm sorry I didn't hire you. This must be a good gig though. Plying all these single women with booze?' 

Josh smiled back at her, flashing those shiny white teeth. 'It pays the bills. The last time I saw you. You were wearing that amazing red dress at the mayors dinner." 

Grace smiled nervously. Watching as he prepared her Bloody Mary. 

"You had the vodka and orange. You were dancing with that guy, that actor. The two of you seemed pretty close.' 

Her eyes drifted down to her shoes and her hand automatically reached up for the necklace around her neck. Twirling it around her fingers. A remembrance of happier times. "That was a long time ago," she whispered. 

"The two of you looked good together. Here you go!" josh handed her the glass, sticking the celery in the top. "Enjoy, maybe after this is over I could buy you a proper drink?" 

Her eyes fluttered at his declaration. Flattered that she'd been asked out after only being at the party a few minutes. "I..." She began stuttering. Wanting to accept his offer but still feeling guilty. Inside she was still in love with Jeremy and in her heart they were still together. 

"You don't have to answer. I'll be around later if your interested," josh whispered across the tiny bar. 

Grace took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Of course the guy was cute and she'd love to go out with him. But it was too soon. This whole getting over Jeremy thing was too soon. Seemingly having more respect for their relationship than Jeremy himself had. Hooking up with the first no talent skank he could find. The tears began to swell in her eyes again as she buried the thought of him with Autumn deep down inside. 

Holding the celery in her fingers she twirled it around the glass before taking it out and biting a piece off. "I might see you later then," Grace whispered, turning her back on josh and heading back into the main room of the house.

She looked around searching for her mother. Seeing her on the opposite side of the room talking to one of her friends. A tall good looking man standing in between them. Mrs Adams grinning widely as she waved at Grace, insisting she come over. "Oh brother," Grace took tentative steps forward, clasping her Bloody Mary deep to her chest, calling on it at a moments notice if the guy was too boring or her mother continued to embarrass her. She was distracted for a moment as the front doorbell rang. 

"Grace, this is Davis. Davis is an architect." Mrs Adams said almost immediately as her daughter appeared by her side. 

Grace shook her head. "Davis?" She asked. "Is that a first name or a surname?" 

There was a look of complete shock on her mothers face as she shook her head at Grace. "Grace!" she scolded.

She felt her skin flush, not from embarrassment but from joy. A single moment of laughter began to surface as she let out a chuckle low in her throat. Davis smiled at her.

"You know your the first person to ever ask that!" He said, touching Grace's arm. "It's my first name. Davis, Davis Bishop," he reached out his hand properly. Grace having to listen her grip on her drink to respond, shaking his hand firmly. 

"This is your moms place?" 

Davis nodded. It was certainly an impressive name not to mention an impressive specimen of manhood. Grace wondered if he was strong by name and in nature. A dirty thought crossing her mind. If he was strong enough to pin her against the wall. Just like Jeremy had did. "Damn it," she screamed at herself in her head. She'd managed to go a whole five minutes without thinking of him. 

"Your mother tells me you own two restaurants. That's pretty impressive,"

"Thank you," this time her red face was caused by embarrassment. Liking the compliment. It was impressive. "Do you work here in town or do you build some fancy sky scrapers in the city?" Grace asked.

Davis smiled, nodding. 

As Grace listening to him. Telling her all about his business in town her mind began to wander. Her ears focussing on the other noises around her. The others talking. Someone at the door behind her, letting other guests in. "It's good to see you again Valerie," she said. 

Her eyes widened in surprise, looking up at her mother. Who had a curious smile on her face. Like she had been expecting it. She turned her head slowly, seeing that it was in fact Jeremy's mother, Valerie. Grace closed her eyes, focussing more on the voices around her. "Come in the two of you, come in," Then that laugh, that snorty little giggle that brought a smile to her face. Feeling her heart beating faster than it had ever done before. Could it really be him? She managed to turn around completely, her eyes searching the room. Now her back was turn on all three of them, both mothers and Davis. Knowing it was rude of her but nothing could distract her now! 

Grace stood in silence as Jeremy helped his mother off with her coat, carefully folding it over his arm for a moment. Her heart was beating even faster now, hearing the blood pumping through body. Not being able to take her eyes off him. The first time since the day he had walked away. Grace let out a heavy sigh as Jeremy smiled at his mother. Who was also dressed in something similar to the other women. Seeing that he was wearing most of a three piece suit, only the jacket was missing. Standing there in a waistcoat, shirt and tie. His waistcoat almost buttoned correctly, two missing from the bottom. His hair was doing that thing it did. All sticking up and spiky on the one side whilst flat down the other. 

Jeremy smiled at his hostess, letting her take his mothers coat into another room. Valerie's hand resting on the arm of her son as he looked around the room. Stopping immediately when he saw her, Grace. Who was staring back at him. Sure that his heart was about to either stop or pound right out of his chest. Leaving a bloody mess on the sparkling floor of this huge house. He'd never seen her look so beautiful. Her hair loose around her shoulders and that dress was so pretty. Hugging every inch of her curves, the body he had loved to explore so much. "Hi," he mouthed from across the room. Everything seemed to fall away as she saw her. Just thinking how hot she looked in that dress and how sexy she would look without it. 

Grace was certain the room was spinning, she hadn't drunk that much, only a sip earlier before her mother had introduced her to Davis. "Fuck!" she said, turning back quickly. 

Jeremy saw her turn away. Recognising the word fuck as she turned her back on him. His forehead crinkling as he frowned. Brought back by his mother who tapped him on the shoulder. "Was that Grace?" she asked, knowing full well that it was. It was why they were both there.

He nodded. "Yes I think it was." 

"You should go talk to her," 

"Maybe. She looks busy," 

Jeremy watched Grace talk to the guy behind her. Why couldn't she tell that guy to fuck off! Or he could go over there and tell him. But he didn't want to make a scene. Of course he wanted too, more than anything. With his mother there, he didn't want to cause trouble. Jeremy smiled as he turned back towards his mother, knowing that he would corner Grace sooner or later. 

Davis tried to re engage the conversation as Grace and her mothers attention has wandered slightly onto the newcomers. "Must be exciting to own two successful restaurants?" He asked. 

Grace looked at her mother. "Did you know they were going to be here?" She asked. But it didn't take a genius to know the answer.

"I might have!" Mrs Adams replied. Not a hint of regret on her voice at all. 

"Mother. You can't help yourself, can you." 

Davis stood in between them, watching as they began bickering in front of him. 

"Do you want me to go?" He asked. 

"NO," Grace said. "My mother just takes pleasure in interfering in my love life,"

"Isn't that why we're all here?" Davis asked. "Because of our mothers." 

Grace smiled. Finding his humour refreshing. "True!"

Mrs Adams looked at the two of them. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. Once Jeremy appeared, Grace was supposed to go over and talk to him. Not to talk to some random guy she threw at her. She took her daughters arm, practically dragging her across the room to the next man.

Grace looked back at Davis. His eyes wide as she moved on. 

"Mother, will you stop," Grace almost shouted at her mother. She ran her fingers through her hair. "What are you doing? You drag me over there to talk to him. Then when I do you drag me away." 

"He's not right for you," she muttered under her breath, her eyes focussing across the room.

Grace followed her mother eyes, landing on Jeremy. "Mom. It's not going to happen." She let out sigh as she watched him pick up some kind of finger food. Licking the sauce off his finger. Grace bit her lip, seeing that finger disappear into his mouth. Feeling her beating faster. Not to mention the heat rising between her legs. She couldn't help but stare at him. Was he doing it on purpose? Teasing her. Making her want him back. Which wouldn't take a lot. Her eyes falling on his back. This was not how she wanted to be feeling. 

"I saw the way he looked at you when he came in. Like the way your looking at him now," Mrs Adams smiled. She didn't really want to talk about her daughters sex life. But if it was the only way to get her to talk to Jeremy. 

Grace looked away quickly. "I'm not looking,"

Mrs Adams looked across the room in time to see that Jeremy had move away from his mother, now mingling around the room. Stopping at some pretty blonde in a short skirt. She tried to steer her daughter away, not wanting her to see. Grace turned at hearing the woman laugh. The way she used too. Jeremy's arm around the waist of the woman he'd just met.

"I need some air," she said, walking across the room, pushing passed Jeremy and the blonde, making her way out into the open garden. Grace clutched the glass to her chest, swirling the celery stick around. Biting another chunk out of it. Turning around to see Davis following behind her.

"Are you okay? You left in kind of a hurry." 

He stood a few feet behind her, pulling out his tie from around his neck. "It's so hot out here," Davis said. 

"I'm sorry, I just had to get out of there." Grace looked behind them, seeing Jeremy standing at the kitchen window, looking out at them.

"I take it your not a fan?" He asked, bundling up his tie and placing it in his jacket pocket.

Grace sighed as she turned back to look at him. "More the other way around," she said. The break up was hard," she whispered under her breath.

Davis' eye brows rose. "Oh, I see. Your mother mentioned a break up but she didn't mention who with!" 

She laughed, shaking her head. "I knew it. So what else did she tell you about me?" She moved back, sitting down on a nearby bench. The garden was perfectly landscaped. The furniture was well looked after and seemed to fit with everything. Grace moved her dress out of the way, letting it sit over her legs, not wanting to show everything off. 

"She didn't tell me how beautiful you were," Davis said, sitting next to her. 

"How come your single with all that charm?" Grace blushed. 

"Guess most women these days don't like being complimented. They think it's old fashioned!" 

Davis moved a little closer to her, brushing his hand against her leg. 

Jeremy saw them from inside the kitchen. Deeply jealous but finding a little bit of a turn on. Watching as Davis' hand moved higher and seeing Grace push it away. "There's my girl," 

 

"Jeremy!" A voice called out to him from behind. He turned quickly, hearing an unfamiliar voice call out his name. Usually he could block them out. Especially on the red carpet when photographers were calling out his name. "Jeremy!" She called out again. 

The woman in question was the women he was talking to earlier, making laugh before Grace had fled into the garden. She slid around Jeremy, standing between him and the window. Blocking his view of Grace. 

"I thought you'd gone to get me a drink?" She asked.

"I did....." He mumbled trying desperately to remember her name.

"Mindy!"

"Mindy, yes I did." 

Jeremy looked down at the counter, totally forgetting that he had indeed got her a drink from the bar in the corner of the kitchen. Leaving it on the counter as he'd seen Grace and that guy she was talking too. Picking up the glass of some fruity Virgin cocktail that she had asked for, looking up just in time to see Davis close in on Grace. Giving her a small kiss on her lips. 

"Is this for me?" Mindy asked. Her eyes following Jeremy's gaze out of the window. "Looks like somebody got lucky already. When are they going to serve the food, I'm starving," 

Jeremy shoved the glass into her hand and stormed off into the other room. 

Grace had been facing the window when Davis had kissed her. Seeing Jeremy standing there, watching them. Hoping it hurt him as much as it had hurt her seeing him with the skank Autumn and the girl he was flirting with earlier. She pulled back, smiling at Davis. It was a nice kiss, soft and gentle. 

"I really like you," he said, holding her hand again. Not making the same mistake twice by placing it on her leg. He didn't want test rejection again.  
"I..." she said, trying to find the words. Wanting to say what he wanted her to say but not finding it in her heart to say it. "You're a really nice guy but... Maybe I need more time. Can you give me more time?"

Jeremy had gone back in to join the others. Standing in the middle of the room, talking to his mother. Mindy on the opposite side, glaring at him. Not used to rejection like that. The cocktail glass still in her hand. Taking a sip now and again, looking at him over the rim of the glass.

"Everybody," Mrs Bishop shouted across the room. "If you'd all like to come outside. Brunch is served," 

Just as Mrs Bishop began ushering everyone outside, Grace came back inside, annoyed at everyone else pushing past her. Her mom smiled as she slipped by. Mrs Adams saw Davis still sitting out in the garden, his arms between his legs and a frustrated look on his face. Grace shook her head as she tried to gain more access to the kitchen.

She felt a pair of hands around her waist, spinning her around, making her feel dizzy. Those hands gripped her tightly. Grace looked up seeing Jeremy in front of her. His eyes staring deep into her. It felt just like before. Being so close to him, hands on her body. She swallowed deeply resting her hand on his chest, feeling her eyes begin to close. Reliving those memories in her mind. 

"He's not right for you," Jeremy leant down, whispering in her ear.

Her eyes opening quickly, pushing him away. Not wanting to get seduced by those eyes again. Those lips an inch away from hers. Still being able to taste the whiskey from the last time they had kissed. "And who is?" Grace took a few steps back, knocking into one of the barmen, Josh. She turned around, smiling at him. "Hey, why don't you let me help you,"

Grace moved away from Jeremy, turning to help Josh take out a case of alcohol into the garden. Taking the box from his hand. "You don't need to do that," Josh said. 

"I insist. Call, it payback for not giving you that job!" She said, following Josh out into the garden. 

Jeremy watched as she left the house again, flirting with the hot waiter. Their little moment being interrupted. 

As Grace stepped out into the garden again she caught the eye of Mrs Bishop. Looking not at all happy at having her dump her son before they had even had a first date. Davis looked at her too as Jeremy came out from behind her. Grace noticed Davis turn the opposite way, Jeremy walking in the other direction. Letting out a small sighing. Wanting him as far away from her as possible. Out of temptations way. She was still pissed off and angry that he had hurt her. Not wanting to listen to what happened at the party a few months ago. Preferring to think the worst of her. Grace wasn't ready to let that anger go, just yet, 

After half an hour or so everyone was starting to pair off. Davis already finding another woman to talk too. Jeremy was on the far side of the garden talking to a tall read head. Seemingly enjoying their conversation. Grace had taken up a permanent position at the bar, drinking another bloody Mary, with the occasional bite of a salmon parcel and conversation from young Josh the batman. He was funny, making her laugh. Which is what she had wanted, hoped this party would be before the arrival of you know who! 

Grace sat on the stool, sliding down her dress as it began to ride high above her thighs. Josh saw her hands on her legs, feeling the fabric of her dress as she pushed it back down. He hadn't been able to stop staring at her for the last five minutes. Wondering how far those lightly tanned legs went and hoping she would change her mind about that date. 

She looked up at him as she took a sip of her drink, already beginning to feel herself getting a little tipsy. Never normally drinking on a Sunday. At least it was her day off. A smile appeared on her lips and she did that thing she did when she was flirting. Slowly running her fingers through her long dark hair. Then caressing her neck as she became nervous at his attention. Their eyes finally broke as a loud crash came from behind them. Glasses smashing onto the floor, followed by a plea of Im sorries. Grace looked around seeing Jeremy standing next to the broken glass, noticing a speck of blood laying next to it. His finger lightly dripping red. She stood off her stool quickly, concerned that it was more than a cut finger. Watching as a crowed of women gathered around him, including his mother. 

"I'm fine I'm fine," he said, making eye contact with Grace even through the sea of women helpers. As though he already knew exactly where she had been positioned. Not having taken his eyes off her! "It just needs cleaning. I'll be fine." 

Jeremy apologised to Mrs Bishop as she ushered him passed everyone, including Grace, back into the house. Only to come back out a few seconds later. 

Grace waited a few moments, making sure everyone had gone back to talking, not giving anyone another thought as she made her way through the garden. Leaving Josh to tend to the bar. Forgetting that she was about to accept his date. The thought of Jeremy being hurt even a small amount was a horrible feeling. 

She slide open the veranda door, making sure the curtain fell back into place as she shut it behind her. Her eyes looking around the kitchen, seeing Jeremy standing by the sink, his fingers under the tap, still bleeding. "Are, are you okay?" She stuttered, standing with her back against the door. 

Jeremy turned his head around, smiling at hearing her voice, soft and concerned. 

"I thought you were out there talking to your friend the barman?" He said. 

Grace shook her head. "I just wanted to know you were okay. It looked pretty bad." 

"It's fine. Go back to your barman." Jeremy snorted, anger in his voice. 

She'd almost reached out to slide the door back open when she stopped, turning back. "Don't act like you even care!" Grace said. 

"You're making a fool of yourself," Jeremy spat back at her.

Grace glared at him. Remembering seeing those headlines in the trashy mags at the supermarket. The pictures of him and that skank Autumn getting in the back of a car. Every picture she had seen of them together, Jeremy always looked drunk or as if he really would rather be anywhere else than with her. 

"what about you and that...." Pausing before she could force herself to say her name. "Autumn," feeling dirty as she spoke those words. 

Before Jeremy could answer he winced in pain, clutching his hand. "Son of a ....."

All of Graces anger seemed to subside for a moment seeing him in pain. "Here, why don't you let me look at that. I did that first aid course for the restaurant. There's always someone cutting themselves." 

She walked across the kitchen, grabbing hold of Jeremy's hand and running it under the faucet. Standing next to her, breathing in to smell her perfume and the black cherry body scrub she favoured. Jeremy's eyes travelled down, catching a glimpse of her breasts under her dress. Then moved upwards. Only just realising that she was wearing the Tiffany necklace he had brought her.

"You're wearing the necklace I brought you," he whispered softly. His breath brushing against her cheek. 

Her head turned. "I never take it off," 

He winced again as the water began to wash the blood away. Grace ran her finger across it. It wasn't too deep that it needed stitches. "I'll see if I can find if they have a first aid kit. Keep it under the water," 

Grace moved out of his way, feeling a little breathless at being so close to him. The way he smelt made her dizzy. That spicy sweet aftershave. In the days after their split she had smelt it around the house. A painful reminder of her stupidity. 

She began opening cupboards searching for a first aid kit or something. Finally she found it. Taking it out and laying it on the counter top, flipping it open and finding a bandaid. But she stopped.. Feeling Jeremy standing behind her, his body pressed against her. Hearing him breathing, deeply. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress." 

Grace smiled to herself as she felt his hand on her back. The dress she was wearing had a low cut back, exposing herself. She closed her eyes just as before and turned around, holding a bandaid in her hand. Grace looked up at him. Eyes dark. She lent back against the counter, almost sitting on it. Jeremy's hand was around her waist, descending down her leg. Stopping as his fingers met with the hem of her dress. Slowly moving it upwards. 

"Why don't you show me," she whispered. Her heart pounding wildly. "Not here." Grace bit her lip as Jeremy's hand slipped completely under her dress inches away from her panties. Her chest rose deeper. A gasp escaped her mouth as she grabbed hold of his hand. Wanting him to take her there and then. Not caring who was outside. Needing to feel Jeremy inside her again. "Take me home," she pleaded. "You do remember your way home?" 

He looked at her. Feeling her body shaking against his. Needing to feel all of her. Running the back of his hand against her cheek. "We have to get out of here!" Jeremy whispered against her lips. 

"Jeremy!" A voice called out from behind them. 

Jeremy turned around seeing Mrs Adams standing a few feet away. Her arms crossed and shaking her head.

"It's not what you think," Jeremy said, feeling flustered at being caught out. 

Grace peered her head around Jeremy seeing that look on her mothers face. A little shocked but concerned. 

"What is it?" Grace asked, peeling herself from Jeremy and placing the bandaid in his hand, keeping her hand there.

Mrs Adams cleared her throat. "Jeremy its your mother she's not feeling well. She wants you to take her home,"

They looked behind her as Mrs Bishop and Davis helped Valerie in from the garden. Davis pausing for a moment to see the guilt on Grace's face. 

Jeremy moved away from Grace. His hand falling away from hers, moving towards his mother. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

Grace looked on. Just as concerned as everyone else. Maybe slightly annoyed that they had been interrupted. But she couldn't blame Valerie for being ill. It was is just the way it was. That maybe they weren't supposed to be together after all. 

Jeremy put his arm around his mother whilst looking at Grace. "I'm sorry. I'll be back!" He whispered, holding on to his mothers hand. 

For some odd reason it made Grace smile. Seeing him care for his mother. Ever the loving son. It was one of the reasons why she loved him. There had only been a short time when she hated him. Seeing him in those trashy mags with the so called tv personality and model, Autumn. Grace didn't know if she was lonely or just horny. If it was the latter then she could go home with either Josh or Davis. If she wanted too! But she didn't. All she wanted was Jeremy!

She watched the two of them leave the house, Jeremy carefully helping his mother into the car. Looking back for a moment at the house. Filled with lost opportunities and desire. Seeing Grace with Josh had made him jealous. The real reason why he had cut himself on the glass. Squeezing it so hard when he saw the two of them together and shattering the glass. It was his own fault for letting things get so bad between them. He'd never wanted to leave that night. 

Grace turned away from the window as they pulled off the huge driveway. "Mrs Bishop. Do you have an envelope and a pen I could borrow?" She asked as she turned around. 

The older woman looked at her with a smile. "Of course dear. There should be one in my husbands study!" She said, nodding. "This way!" 

Grace followed behind her to a study, filled to the roof with books and a solitary laptop of a desk in the corner of the room. Mrs Bishop quickly searching through the desk drawers, hoping to find what Grace needed. Plucking out an envelop from one of the wooden drawers. "Is this what you need dear?" she asked, still a little confused as to why Grace would want it for. 

She stood at the desk, looking up at her host as she wrote on the envelope. Then reached inside her purse. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Of course dear," 

"If Mr Renner returns, could you give him this envelope. If he doesn't, could you call me and I'll come and collect it,"

Mrs Bishop nodded as she saw Grace pull out a set of keys from her purse, taking off one of the keys and slipping it inside the envelope. 

Grace reached up her hand, placing it in Mrs Bishops palm. The woman looked down at it, reading what her young friend had written on it. 'In case you find your way home again," 

The hostess smiled again. "I guess your mother was correct. It's not over between the two of you?"

Grace could feel her face flush red and the palms of her hands begin to sweat and she swallowed hard. "I'm sorry about Davis. He's a really nice guy but..."

"He's not the right guy!"

Grace nodded slowly. Smiling nervously. 

"I'll make sure he gets it,"

"Thank you. I'll just got and see my mom before I go."  
As Grace left the study in search of her mother she became suddenly worried. Hoping that Jeremy realised that the key she had given him was the key for their home in town and not in LA. She didn't want him to drive all the way there to realise his mistake. 

Grace found her mother in the corner of the garden talking to one of her other friends about Valerie's sudden departure. Saying her goodbyes. Her mother quietly moving her into a corner to ask about why she was waving. Grace telling her that she didn't want to see Jeremy again. Finding it too painful. Mrs Adams hoping that she would end up going home with Davis. Until she saw him kissing some other woman. 

She made her escape as quickly and quietly as she could. Not wanting the third degree from anyone else. Grace hated having the lie to her mother. But having to listen to her tell her that she was right all along and that Grace's relationship with Jeremy wasn't over. 

On her way home, Grace had to make a stop. Needing something from a local store before/if Jeremy arrived home.

Jeremy dropped his mother off at home before making his way back to the party. Valerie insisting that he go and make up with Grace or she would disown him if he didn't. He'd practically broken the Modesto speed limit getting back. Annoyed that Grace had already gone before Mrs Bishop had given him that envelope. Seeing what Grace had written on it. Jeremy had never forgotten him way home, just getting a little lost. Hoping that now he was on the right road.

Grace had spent the last hour getting ready in the hope that there would be a key in her door. Laying out a hundred or more candles leading from the living room up the stairs to her bedroom. Having another shower. Needing to get the smell of Davis off her. Putting on something other than a dress. The lingerie she had been saving for that night of the party. That thin lacy number. Grace caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The last few months seeming like a distant painful memory. Wishing that Jeremy would come home any minute and tell her it had all been a mistake. That she had dreamt it all. That they had never been apart! Spritzing herself with perfume looking around her empty bed. The candles flickering all around her. It was probably the most romantic thing she had ever done. Now she just had to wait!

 

Jeremy stood outside, key in hand, hovering over the lock. Never feeling so nervous! Not even at premiers or a live tv show. The urge the stretch buzzing at the back of his mind. For a moment he looked back at the car. On the ride over it had been so clear. Wanting this to happen. Needing to be with Grace. But not being able to get the image of her with Scott out of his mind. Jeremy had never hated anyone as he hated him! Wishing he had have seen to it right there and then and stop the pain they had both had to deal with. Wishing that he had never met Autumn. Making it harder to tel Grace how he really felt. That he still loved her. It had been because of both their mothers that they were now in this situation. Inches away from each other!

Grace held in her breath as she heard the key in the front door, her hands shaking as she heard it open. Falling back so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Hearing footsteps enter the house, moving through the downstairs and onto the stairs. Her breathing became harder as that smell hit her. The same smell from the party. The unmistakable scent Jeremy wore. It filled the entire upstairs of her home. Grace ran her fingers through her hair then across the chain around her neck, holding in her breath as a shadow appeared on the threshold of her bedroom. She stood up quickly, her hands falling to her side. 

"Hi," she whispered from a few feet away. 

"I finally found my way home," Jeremy answered. 

Grace nodded, trying to hold back her tears, staring as he came fully into view. Wearing the same clothes as earlier. Smiling at the buttons on his waistcoat that were still undone, revealing the tiniest patch of skin. She bit her lip at seeing it close up. "And to my bedroom," 

Jeremy took a few steps closer, now able to see her. "God you're beautiful. I've fucking missed you!" 

"I missed you too," her reply was breathless, raspy. Her tone full of need and desire. 

They met each other in the middle of the room, hands grabbing out for each other. Grace unbuttoning his waistcoat followed by his shirt. Running her fingers underneath it. Touching his skin for the first time in months. Fearing that her need would overcome her and she would never be able to stop. 

She smiled as she felt Jeremy's hands around her, moving under her lace nightie, grazing her leg. Knowing exactly where they were headed. Biting her lip hard as his long nobbly fingers slipped into her panties. "Oh god yes!" She moaned against his chest as her own hands responded to his touch. "Fuck me," she cried. Sounded almost as if she were in pain. 

Jeremy lifted her up into his arms, carrying her to the nearest surface he could find, pushing away what lay on the top. Picture frames and a vase crashing to the floor! Grace looked at it for a moment, not caring what was broken. Her entire house could fall apart around her and she wouldn't care. As long as Jeremy was with her, inside her. Her fingers gripped around his hair, holding on for dear life as he pushed her against the cabinet. 

His arms were around her again as he lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed. Debris from the cabinet littered on the ground. 

Grace fell on the bed, looking up at Jeremy. Finding herself giggling for a moment. Stopping as he covered her with his body, kissing her lips hard. Forcing his tongue into her mouth. Feeling her body humming. "Don't move!" He demanded. 'Don't fucking move!" 

She shook her head. There was no way she was going to move now, not ever. 

He let his hand slip between her legs again, seeking out her core. Her body shaking even more. Kissing her deeply, nibbling on her ear moving down to her breasts whilst his fingers found her pussy, wet, hot. 

Grace laughed again as she watched what he did next. Biting the straps on her nightie, pulling them open, revealing her naked body underneath. 

"So fucking beautiful," Jeremy whispered. 

Her body rose against him as his lips mad contact with her skin, kissing between her breasts and teasing out a hardened nipple. "Yes," she cried. Wrapping her arms around him. 

Jeremy shifted, kissing his way down Grace's body. Hovering above her pussy. Stopping for a moment. Feeling her hands on his head, her fingers tugging at his hair, pushing him down between her legs. Happily obliging, spreading her legs apart. 

Grace leaned on her elbows watching as he began to devour her. His tongue probing her centre as his teeth nibbled of the surrounding flesh. For months she had dreamt of this moment. Using her own figures in place of his. Bringing herself to a huge orgasm just as he was about to do. 

Swapping his tongue with his fingers, Jeremy looked down at Grace as he began to lose control. Clawing at the sheets with one hand and playing with her nipples with the other. Those long figures sliding in and out of her pussy with ease, all the way to the knuckle, then further. Changing from fingers to mouth, tongue, teeth. Feeling Grace's body begin to shake. Her pussy clenching around his fingers. Screaming his name into the room, the air turning blue as she shouted obscenities. Jeremy smiled, never hearing such language come from her mouth before. 

Grace's body began to calm and she finally regained some composure, pulling herself up off the bed. Catching the sight of Jeremy as he licked his lips and his fingers. "You always did taste so delicious!" 

She sat on the edge of the bed, reaching up and beginning to pull belt from around his pants, letting it making a whipping noise as she pulled it out. Her fingers then popping open the top button and unzipping it. Grace let her hand glide across his restraining hard on, hearing Jeremy moan in appreciation. Their breathing became harder. As Grace slowly pulled down his pants, along with his boxers. His cock springing free. "Well hello there!" 

Jeremy looked down at her, giving her that dirty laugh. "You're fucking amazing!"

For the rest of the afternoon and evening the room was filled with the sound of swearing, laughter and the sweet smell of sex. Two bodies that had ached for so long for each other, finally reconnecting. 

Grace woke, seeing the sheets that were once on her bed now laying on the floor, wrapped around her body. The bed hadn't been able to contain their passion for each other. She looked up, seeing Jeremy standing near the open window, staring out into the early evening darkness. Grace stood, pulling the sheet around her body, for modesty and because it was freezing even with the window open. Wrapping her arms around him, resting her head on his naked back. "You feel so good," she whispered. "What are you thinking?"

He turned his head, smiling back at her. "Of all the time we've wasted when we could have been doing that every night," 

Grace kissed his back, pulling him tighter against her. His skin feeling warm against her body. "This can be a new beginning."

Jeremy held her hand in his, nodding. "I guess we have our moms to thank. Even though they were meddling."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll find a way to thank them properly." Grace said, smiling. Knowing full well that her mom no matter how well intentioned meddled in the whole afternoon. Probably getting Mrs Bishop to organise the entire brunch to get them together. Deciding to send them both a bunch of flowers in the morning on her way to work.

Jeremy held Grace against him. He didn't want to let her go again!


End file.
